


Trick or Treat, Give Me Something To Eat

by justme133



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, Happy halloween, If You Squint - Freeform, SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR THE SECOND HALF, Some blood and gore, mild violence, set in the late 80's early 90's, slight Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: When our Losers find themselves out and about for Halloween, what happens when they find their way into a Haunted House.... on Neibolt street?





	Trick or Treat, Give Me Something To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween! I hope my readers are glad to see something back from me! It's been a while!! Enjoy this and please make sure to give kudos if you read it! Also, enjoy the slight spoiler for the second part of the movie at the end!

Deep in the sewers of Derry, an ancient evil slept. Simply put, it was known as IT. IT came out every 27 years, and had only been sleeping for about 4 years now. IT had been wounded by those stupid kids, and while sleeping, it dreamed of eating them all alive and hearing their screams. Their screams would be delicious, it was sure. They would come back, and then, it would eat very well.

But it also knew that a very fun day was happening, for the human children anyway, where they would all be out and playing, and oh it could eat so well today.

IT stirred at this though, glazed hibernating eyes, or what could be eyes, opening slowly.

Just one night, to have a mid-sleep treat, would be okay…

…

“I don’t _want to go_ trick or treating, Trashmouth,” Eddie said, trying not to look at his friend, who stood before him dressed like Doc Brown from the _Back To The Future_ movies.

“Well who else can be my Marty McFly? Come on McFly!” Eddie just stared at him blankly, eyebrows raised in annoyance. “Come on Spaghetti-Man. Please?” Eddie sighed and looked at his shoes.

“I don’t have a costume.” As soon as those words were out of his mouth, a beat-up duffel bag was dropped in his lap. He stared up at Richie, who just grinned. “Fuck you.”

“Just say when babe,” he said, winking at Eddie before he turned to leave, not seeing how red Eddie’s face got from the annoying retort. “Go get changed! Candy awaits!”

….

Eddie sighed once he was alone – he loved his friends, really, he did, but weren’t they getting a little old for this? Now all 16 and 17 years of age, he and his friends were nearing that borderline between “I like having fun” to “We should be more responsible”.

But having a little fun won’t hurt, will it?

His mind flashed back to a summer with his friends – he remembered bits and pieces now, just fragments; meeting Beverly, Ben, and Mike, swimming, and movies. But what he remembered most of all was the pain that summer – his arm snapping, something snarling at him – a dog perhaps?, and… fear. There was a lot of fear when there was supposed to be fun that summer. Eddie couldn’t remember why, but he knew that, whatever the reason, it terrified him when thinking about it.

But this was Halloween after all – they were supposed to be scared, weren’t they?

He was 16, he could go trick or treating one final time, right?

…

IT arose slowly stretching as its body reformed around it – red hair, a large comical grin, a white poofy outfit with large sleeves, white gloved hands…. IT had taken its favorite form.

Pennywise, the dancing clown.

…

While Eddie was changing into his costume, the rest of his friends were gathered outside. Richie fluffed out his hair, which he had sprayed white to look like Doc’s, along with a large yellow overcoat and boots; Bev was fixing her skirt, and then her fake glasses – she was dressed as the dull Daria, who saw the world in a sarcastic line of view; Ben, Stan, Mike, and Bill were dressed as the Ninja Turtles, each with a fake shell and a colored mask over their eyes. Beverly had thought that Ben was wearing the orange mask, and Bill the blue, but the next time she looked, it had changed – she was beginning to think they would be changing masks all night just for the hell of it.

And then out came Eddie, dressed in the familiar Back to the Future II garb, rainbow hat and all.

“Tell me why we had to be matching?” Eddie asked, tilting the hat up so it would stop slipping over his eyes, so he could look at Richie, who was still a good few inches taller than him – hell, they all were at this point.

“Because there’s not six Ninja Turtles,” he said simply. Eddie just frowned but grabbed the sack that Richie was holding out to him.

“Let’s just go get some candy,” he mumbled as they all made their way out, shaking off a feeling of unease that just shook him like a cold chill.

…

Pennywise rose from the sewers, stretching lazily like a cat after a long nap. It looked around, gold eyes tracing over the lot of children it saw beginning to walk the streets – adults were so foolish, believing that their children would be okay in groups, would be okay as long as they _stayed together_.

That just meant a better meal for it to enjoy.

It walked along the streets, seeing some adults in costumes with other children, so it wouldn’t stand out too much. It could smell the sweet scent of fear – children spent this day to be scared, and oh, it could scare with the best of them.

It strolled around, waiting, waiting to see who it could get alone, who would be so delicious….

When it smelled….

_Them._

….

The seven teens, who had deemed their selves The Losers Club so long ago, were walking around, slowly filling up their bags with candy and other snacks. An older teen, someone Bev knew from school, ran by screaming in excitement.

“What’s going on?” Bev called after them, making them turn around.

“Haunted house!” they said, turning around to jog backwards, “It’s supposed to be the scariest one out! At the old Neibolt house!” The kid ran off, but the six teens stood still, with Eddie taking long puffs of his aspirator.

“Who would want to go to Neibolt?” Bev asked in annoyance as the rest of the group looked at Eddie, who Richie had thrown an arm around to keep him from collapsing. They all remembered something about that house, something terrifying….

They just weren’t sure what.

“W-w-we aren’t go-going,” Bill said, shaking his head.

“Yeah, let’s have fun tonight,” Mike agreed, “who needs a haunted house?”

“We…. We should go,” Eddie said, taking a deep breath.

“What?!” they all said, looking at him in surprise. He nodded, and Richie just stared at him.

“Eds, that house… that house fucked us all up. I mean… right?” he asked, looking at the rest of them, who nodded in agreement.

“Don’t call me Eds,” he said on reflex, sounding exhausted now. “And yes, I know… I think. But I feel…. Maybe we’re supposed to go tonight.” They all looked at him, but it was Ben who spoke.

“Yeah… I feel it too. Like we need to make our way over there tonight.”

“Me too,” Stan said – they could all tell he was uncomfortable, he hated confrontation of any kind, and to them, it seemed this would be a hell of a time.

If Stan agreed, they knew they were going to have to go to Neibolt tonight.

…

It sat up, licking its lips, which were bright red now. It looked down at the mangled body that laid by its big clown shoes. It got up and strode away, leaving the body to be a part of the haunted house it had set up in its own home – why go hunting when kids would come to it willingly?

It heard screams and then laughter, because of course, all of this was to be fake – no reason to be really scared, except for the teen boy who had said that clowns weren’t scary.

Weren’t scary huh?

IT showed that kid what was scary, and it wouldn’t be making fun of anyone anymore.

He was just a decoration in the haunted house now, mangled and ripped, blood dripping on the carpet as the slashed face and one blank eye just stared at nothing now.

And oh, there would be more, and they would be even more delicious.

It couldn’t wait.

…

They walked up to the house slowly, all grouped together as a folly of little kids came out running to an adult on the corner, screaming and laughing about what they saw in the house.

If little kids could do it, then they could right?

But no, they could feel it, something _evil_ , lurking in that house.

Another group of kids came out, these ones older, but not as old as the Losers. They could hear snippets of their conversations.

“I can’t believe Matt bailed! He saw that clown and took off!”

“Yeah, what a pansy!” They all laughed, not noticing the older teens watching them.

“Clown….” Bill said slowly, turning to his friends, only to see them all huddled together.

“The clown….”

“No. It… IT can’t be….”

They turned to look at the house, which stood bright, people screaming and laughing inside.

“Oh fuck,” Richie said, and they knew he was exactly right.

Because now, they remembered.

…

It had drawn a girl from her boyfriend, who was trying to pull her into a separate room away from the group. She hadn’t wanted to, It could tell, so it had lured her away.

It had stopped her screams with one twist, and then it snacked.

She made a lovely decoration in his haunted house, with an arm and leg missing, and her head ripped from her neck., laying on the floor with gashes across it right next to her body.

Oh yes, she would a good snack to finish when this night was over.

IT looked up, baring its bloody teeth in a grin.

They had just entered.

Oh yes, IT would eat so well tonight.

…

They walked together slowly, all clasping hands as they made a chain to walk into the house. Blood smeared the walls, and skulls, some broken and some with chunks of dead skin still on them, littered the floor. It smelled strongly of decay and sewage, and that was when they knew who had set up this haunted house.

They walked slowly, finding the stairs to the basement blocked off with a door that was never there before.

“It’s playing games with us,” Bill said, turning to his friends. “W-we need to get out of h-h-here.”

The group turned to leave, but they found the house empty – where they had been screaming kids, laughing kids, and worried adults, there was now just an empty house with just them, and….

“IT.”

There was a loud popping noise, and then they heard a giggle behind them.

“Happy Halloween.” It laughed as it lunged, but they separated and ran in all different directions of the house. “What, no one wants to play? It’s Halloween, let’s get scared!” It laughed again, this time blood dripping down its mouth and onto the floor. “What about you Bevvy? Come play a scary game with me!” IT ran towards her, teeth long and glinting with red as it jumped. She ducked, and it hit the wall, snarling. “You can’t escape me this time!”

But they could see, it was weak – it hadn’t slept the full 27 years, it was just playing around today. That collide with the wall left it looking haggard as it slumped towards them, still snarling. They backed away, back in a group, but that wasn’t going to work.

It lunged, a clawed, gloved hand lashing out.

They all heard Eddie scream, and it seemed to make time stand still

Eddie had fallen over, gasping in breath as they heard IT giggle again, a sadistic sound that they hated. It lunged again, and this time it grasped Bill’s turtle shell.

“Come on B-b-billy. Georgie’s waiting for you. Come float.”

Bill ripped the shell off and joined his friends, who were surrounding Eddie, who was getting paler every minute he laid there. Richie had thrown his jacket around Eddie, wrapping around his arm tightly, which was bleeding through the fabric in bright red ribbons.

“Eds, come on, breathe,” Richie was saying, but they could see he had anger in his eyes. Bev took Eddie in her arms, and nodded. Richie stood up, eyes sweeping around the room. He found a lamp, cracked and laying on its side.

But it would work.

He ran to it, picking the heavy lamp up.

IT laughed as Richie walked up to it.

“What are you going to do four eyes? Blind me?” It cackled, but he swung the lamp directly as the clown’s head.

There was a sick crunching sound as the lamp met the skull of the clown, who howled as its head caved in. An eye popped out of a socket, making goo drip down the clown face, peeling the face paint away. It howled again and stumbled away.

It didn’t see Eddie weakly reaching in its pocket and slipping his aspirator into Stan’s hand. It didn’t notice Stan, who seemed to stand up on shaky legs; he felt Bill, Ben, and Mike come to stand behind him as the clown began to shuffle towards Richie, who was taking a step back as each step forward from the clown.

“Now,” Stan heard the voices of his friends, but it was in his head, and they were all there, and he felt them in his head, and he knew he wasn’t alone. The clown wouldn’t get him this time. He had to help Eddie, who was dying… Eddie was dying.

“Hey!” he screamed, and the clown turned to him, face caving in some more. Stan screamed and raised Eddie’s aspirator, squeezing the button.

The clown screamed, its face beginning to melt.

“This isn’t over!” it screamed, disappearing into the barred door of the basement, leaving them alone in the abandoned, smelly house.

Together, they all pulled Eddie in their arms and ran him outside, to where they could get him help, before the cops came and found the two dead bodies that had been mutilated in the haunted house that so many people had been at.

…

There had been three large rips down Eddie’s arm, and he had lost a lot of blood, leaving him pale. He had gotten stitches all up his arm, and his mother had almost had a heart attack at the site.

It took some sweet talking, and him promising to stay in the house until Thanksgiving, for her to let his friends come see him.

They all came together, and left together, except for Richie.

“If I hadn’t-“

“Shut up Trashmouth,” Eddie muttered, reaching his good hand out to Richie. “You helped save me. You all did.” Richie took his hand and sat down, watching Eddie yawn.

“I should go.”

“Just shut up already.” Richie smirked and let Eddie hold onto his hand as he fell asleep, his bandaged arm pressed against his stomach.

“I won’t let that clown get you again Eds. I promise.”

…

Richie, now 40 years old, watched as Eddie died in his arms, his arm just a bloody hole in his shoulder.

His mind flashed back to their childhood, to a summer of fun and fear, and a Halloween of horror, and a childhood promise that ripped his whole world apart.

“Eds…” he whispered, kissing his cheek, “I’m so sorry. I tried.”

….

 

 

 


End file.
